The Winged Witch
by Eliza Marie Smith
Summary: A young girl with a prophocy and a secret over her head meets Blaise Zabini. Soon they become friends. What happens she goes to her when she goes to Hogwarts. What is her secret and what will happen to her when the prophocy comes true?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic, please tell me what you think. Chapters will come as I think of them.

Disclamer: I own nothing!

The Winged Witch

By: Me

Chapter 1

A young girl at the age of ten stood outside a mansion in the middle of the night. She had blonde hair with streaks of brown in it put up in a ponytail, a plain light blue T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans on. Everything about her looked normal except for the pair of pearly white wings she had folded on her back. She put up a hand and whispered a spell. A gentle force throbbed over the house and it seemed to be good for she walked up to the door and gently laid a hand on it, and whispered "Alohomora." The door slowly opened up and the girl stepped inside. She looked around in awe at the place. She had just walked into the dining room; there were beautiful china plates and crystal goblets. After the young girl finished checking out the green colored dining room she unfolded her wings and flew up stairs. Little did she know she was being watched.

When she landed upstairs the girl went from room to room looking for something. Then when she opened the last door on the right she went inside. In the room was a bed and a bunch of things lying about. In one corner there was a potions set, in another there was a broomstick. She slowly made her wings disappear and was going to step farther into the room when she was tackled. The next thing she knew she was on her back and a boy was pining her down on the floor. "Who in the bloody hell are you are what do you want?" Growled the boy. The boy was Blaise Zabini; he had dark brown hair and was wearing a green T-shirt with black pants. Right now he was twelve. The girl just struggled some more and then asked, "My name is Angela, now would you please get off of me? You're crushing my wings." "Not until you tell me why you are here." Angela looked up at him and said sincerely, "I wanted to see what a wizard boy's room looked like."

Blaise looked at her to see if she was telling the truth, then got off her and stood up. "Thank you." Said Angela and then she sat up, made her wings materialize and folded then to her front to look at their tips. "Well at least I can still fly, they're not to badly hurt." Then she looked up Blaise who had been studying her for the last minute and said, "You do know if you were any heavier I wouldn't be able to fly home tonight." "Oh." Blaise said awkwardly. Then he extended his hand and helped her up. "Hey, where do you come from any way?" Blaise asked after Angela got to her feet and was brushing herself off. "I come from Atlantis, why?" She looked at Blaise to find him gawping at her. "Your joking right?" he asked. "No, why?" she inquired, this time getting annoyed. "I learned about Atlantis this year. I go to Hogwarts and this my 2nd year, but that's not the point. We learned that the princess of Atlantis had wings and was the daughter of Pegasus and a Water and Ice Elemental." Yep that's me!"

She said as she sat on his bed. "Hey, what time is it any way?" "Its 1:16, why?" "What?" Angela said, jumping off the bed. "Oh my gosh, if I don't get home now I will be in so much trouble!" "Wait!" Said Blaise, "Why do you have to leave?" "I'll tell you next time. When should I come?" "10:47 is good for tomorrow, my parents are out." "Okay, thank you." She said before she ran out in his balcony and took off. Blaise stood on the balcony looking out her until he couldn't see her any more.

So, what do you think? Press the Blueish colored button. NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Angela had just gotten out of bed that morning. Her room was more like an outside garden; there were so many flowers, trees and her little Dragon/Miniature Schnauzer was playing with her branch of Gubraithian fire. His name is Arlow and he kept trying to eat it. Angela walked over to Arlow and scooped him up in her arms and went to breakfast. As she walked downstairs Angela unfolded her wings and glided the rest of the way down. At the foot of the stairs was her mother; tapping her foot and trying to look cross. "Angela Lea Pegasus, what have I told you about gliding down the stairs!" "To only do it when I'm not carrying Arlow?" said Angela with a smile as she landed and folded her wings; putting down Arlow who went of barking to the kitchen.

Angela skipped into the kitchen, almost running into Scott the cook's boy who is 11 and has a very large crush on Angela, though she said that she didn't like him like that. "Sorry." Mumbled Scott looking at his feet. "Ahh, it's alright, I just hope you didn't mess up breakfast." Angela said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Scott looked at her with a small smile before going off outside to tell his friend Mike, what she had said to him. Angela shook her head as she sat down on her chair. She happily dug into her omelet and bacon. While thinking of Blaise she accidentally dropped some of her bacon one the floor, which was burnt by Arlow in a snap. Angela laughed and finished the rest off. Then she went out side to go play Quidditch.

Blaise sat in his room that afternoon talking with Draco about the girl had met. "Wait I don't get it, how does she have wings?" Asked Draco for the 36th millionth time.

"We learnt this in History of Magic, her mother is in Animagus who can turn into a horse. Her dad is a Pegasus who saw her mother in horse from and pretty much told her it was a mate or die situation. At least that's what everyone says." Explained an exasperated Blaise.

"Riiight." Drawled Draco rolling his eyes. "So when are you going to see her again?"

"Tonight, hey would you like to stay over and see her?" "No, I have to go with my dad in a business meeting."

"Oh well, maybe some other time. Hey lets go to your house to play Quidditch." Exclaimed Blaise.

"Great idea! I get to kick your but again today!"

"You wish!"

And with that both boys grabbed some floo powder, threw it in the fire, shoved one another in and said, "Malfoy Manor!"

OoOoO

Later that day…

OoOoO

Angela sat with her wings folded on Blaise's balcony, looking occasionally at Blaise who was sleeping in his bed with only a pair of pants on. After 20 min. of waiting Angela decided to wake Blaise up herself. First she used magic to put a shirt on him, and then she waved her hand in the air and had a needle and a water balloon. After that Angela put a silencing spell on the room and slowly levitated the balloon and needle over his head.

I woke up to find that Angela had popped a balloon filled with ice-cold water in it over my head. I know a screamed pretty loudly, who would want to be woken up like that? Well Angela was laughing her head off, so I decided to tickle her. We spent a good half-hour attacking each other. Though you will never guess what I found out. She can do A.W.M., that's short for Ancient Wandless Magic. I've heard it's very hard to do. Then for the rest of the visiting time we spent the night flying in the sky. I never knew the stars could be so beautiful then. You could see the stars and the moon reflecting in the lake below. If anyone saw us it would look weird. A black dot in the sky with another black dot with white wings. I think it would look pretty funny. Right now Angela is saying good-bye. Its 12:23 and she doesn't want her mom to know she's been out.

Angela was flying home thinking about what she told Blaise.

"_I don't really remember having wings when I was young. What a do remember though is when I was about 3 this really bright light a weird felling on my back, so I don't think the whole My mother can turn into a horse thing really fits."_

"_Well if that doesn't fit, then why do you have wings?"_

"_I don't know but I should get going. It's getting late."_

Angela came out of her thoughts as she came near her room. She quietly landed on her hammock to find Arlow curled up on there. She quietly moved him off so her could curl up. As she fell asleep Arlow got back on and snuggled up against her arm.

So, what do you think? And I hope this chapter is up to your standards everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the next few weeks Angela and Blaise kept meeting at his house. They would talk, tickle each other, play one-on-one Quidditch and sometimes just look at the sky. Only once did Angela meet Draco Malfoy and that was when they had a pillow fight. No matter how noise they got though Angela would always put a silencing charm on the room so they would not be caught. But one day they did, not at Blaise's house though, at Angela's.

Angela's mother was waiting for her the night after she met Draco. Angela had been flying home in complete and utter bliss. When she touched down in her room all that happiness disappeared at the sight of her mother face. Before Angela could get a word out her mother started to yell. "What were you thinking!" she shrieked "That you could just forget about the prophecy and get yourself killed? Do I have to remind you about it every single minute?" Arlow had run out of the room when her mother started to yell and hid in the basement. Angela was trying to say something but she couldn't get a word out. Her mother just kept building up steam. "The prophecy says that a girl would be born when the planets align, At 10 she will make a friend, at 14 she will save a life and in that year she will die. I am not letting you die! You are never going to fly again, or have any contact with this person you have been meeting!" Angela was finally able to say something while her mother was standing there. "But Mom, I have to fly. It's the only way I can play Quidditch and tag and," "Another thing, you are not allowed to go out of the house any more!" as an after thought Caroline, Angela's mother said "But you are allowed to tell your friend why you can't visit him. Then you are going start to bed!" Her mother walked of the room furious at her daughter's actions.

Angela started to cry after her mother left her room. She couldn't believe her mother could believe that stupid prophecy. She quietly walked down the stairs and got Arlow who was still shaking. After she got up to her room with Arlow she began to write her letter. After she finished writing the letter she materialized her wings for the last time and plucked one of her feathers. Then she conjured up a small glass bottle about an inch high and a centimeter long. The base and stopper were gold and decorated with loins and flowers so intricately designed in it while the glass was clear. She pulled out the dagger Blaise had given her at their second meeting and cut her hair. She carefully put the hair in the vial and put the stopper on it. Angela then sealed in and put it in the Envelope with the letter. She gently put the envelope in Arlow's collar and whispered to him, "Go to Blaise's house, give him this and wait for a reply okay?" Arlow licked her face and took a running start before flying off.

Blaise was laying in his bed trying to go back to sleep when he saw a burst of fire outside his window he got up out of bed and went outside to the balcony. There he saw a Black miniature Schnauzer with metallic blue front legs that were those of a dragon and a tail like one to. But what was really interesting was the metallic blue wings and its back. When Blaise looked at the dog tag the name said Arlow. "Oh," Blaise said "Your Angela's pet. Hey, what do you have there?" Blaise pulled out an envelope from Arlow's collar and opened it up. There was a letter inside. He opened that up first and read what it said. The letter was stained tears so it was a little hard to read.

Dear Blaise,

I'm sorry but I can't visit you any more. My mother found out. I hope you understand. I wish you good luck at school and we will meet again in the future. When I see you again I hope you will remember me. Good Bye.

Your Friend

Angela Pegasus

Blaise was in shock. He couldn't believe that Angela could not visit him any more. He reread the letter over and over again just to make sure he understood it and then pinched himself, making sure he wasn't asleep. Then Blaise noticed there was something else in the envelope when Arlow was trying to stick his nose in it. He pulled the envelope away from Arlow and stuck his hand in it. Inside he found a pure white feather and a small glass vial decorated beautifully which had Angela' hair in it. There was a note on it that said, " Now you will have something of me forever." He then went into flurry of motion getting the dagger that his father gave to him. He got the smallest bottle out of his potion set with a top that is silver and has snakes and fangs all over the top.

Blaise cautiously cut a piece of his hair and put in the vial. He put it in the envelope and wrote on the outside To: Angela. He slipped the envelope into Arlow collar and told him thank you.

When Arlow got back to Angela's house he found her asleep in her hammock. He curled up next to her and fell asleep.

So, what do you think? Also I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed. One more thing, if you don't review and will find some way to make a computer virus and destroy the Internet! Mwa hahahaha hahahaha hahahaha hahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This chapter is kind of a major time jump and author note all mixed into one. Well from the two reviews that I got they've kind of crush my confidence for this story. So I would just destroy it, but I if did, I wouldn't be able to finish my first FanFic. Which is probably why it stinks so bad. Well here's what happens in the four-year time jump. For the two years after Angela's mom said she couldn't fly and see Blaise any more she stayed inside all day and learned magic by the royal teachers and other people. Well a few weeks after it had been two-years stuck inside the palace, Caroline got ill. Deathly ill. The Healers tried everything they could but in the end she still died. Angela, Scott and Scott's Mom and Dad were transported to somewhere in America to Angela's Mothers sisters house. Angela's Aunt was very bitter and disliked Angela exceedingly, so she stripped her of her Atlantian Princess rank, forced her to work as a slave and wouldn't let her fly or use magic either. Even though Angela was supposed to be working, she would daydream about meeting Blaise again. Before her mother had died she told Tiffany, her sister, about Blaise. Soon Tiffany got angry at Angela and put a memory charm over her just to forgot Blaise Zabini. The memory charm was put on her about 4 months after the third year, which would mean they were in June. The only things she let Angela keep were two necklaces. The one from Blaise with his hair in it, and a platinum necklace. The platinum necklace had what looked like a sapphire on it attached to a platinum chain with a platinum holder thingy to keep in the gem or something like that.

When Tiffany decided that Angela needed more work and a different bed (she had been sleeping in the servants cabin with the house elves) she made Angela take care of the horses and sleep in the barn with them. For 7 months she took care of them until they moved to England. Angela still had to work in the barn and was not allowed to talk to anyone and was confined to the barn. She made friends with a horse that was black and speckled white. Angela named her Sky for she looked like a midnight sky at times. Scott had things easier though; he was allowed to go out on picnics and to Quidditch matches. He was even presented with a midnight blue riding cape with a hood. Soon the third year was over and Angela was 14 years old, Scott 15.

One night Angela remembered something about Blaise. Well more about what he said. Hogwarts. That one word started a chain reaction, which made her remember everything about Hogwarts, but that was it. Where it was, what it teaches, and something about someone she knew there. Angela thought as hard as she could trying to remember who the person was but all she picture was black curly hair. Angela quietly got up and started to work on a bag she started when Angela had found some cloth. The color was a gray color, but that didn't matter, it would do just fine to keep her clothes in. All Angela had was 2 pair of black pants, two blue shirts and one skirt she wore when she had to go out to buy groceries. Angela stuffed her clothes in the bag when it was done and started to put a saddle on Sky. Sky stood still. She had been waiting to be ridden. She couldn't wait to run on her newly shoed hoofs. Right when Angela finished putting a saddle on Sky and loading her newly finished bag on her, Scott walked in.

Scott and Angela had become best friends after Scott had stopped like liking her. Scott was carrying his riding cloak and a flask of water when he saw Angela by a horse. The horse was fully saddled and ready to be ridden. He and Angela looked at each other for a few seconds before Angela came up to him and begged. "Please don't tell Scott," her voice had an American accent to it since she hadn't spoken a word here except to sing and talk to the horses, "I have to get out of here. I need to go to Hogwarts." "Scott looked down at her, (Author's Note, Scott is 5'11" while Angela is 5'3") and, with his face in a smile, exclaimed in a hushed tone, "Sure! But won't you need some food?" "Angela bit her bottom lip at the thought of that be fore cautiously asking Scott if he could bring her some bread, unripe fruit and some beef jerky. Scott quickly went back to house to bring her some food. When he came back he said, "Here's the food and water," giving her the food in a bag, and his flask of water before continuing to say, "And I want you to have this putting his cloak in her hands." "Scott, I can't take this, it's yours." "I want you to have it. You need it more than I do. Besides, you need a cover story. When your Aunt comes in to check on you and finds you gone, I can tell her that you took my cloak with you and some food. If she asks if I saw something I can tell her I saw you riding towards the north." Angela looked at him thoughtfully and whispered "Thank you." She gave him a quick hug, put the food and water on Sky who pawed the ground impatiently, the Angela fastened the cloak around her neck before putting to hood. She quickly got up on Sky with ease and after looking at Scott she said, "Bye Scott." And started to ride off to Hogwarts but first going to London. "Bye Angela" whispered Scott as she rode off.

So? Is it better than the first 3 chapters? Also Angela does not have Elemental powers even though her mom did. Well I hope you all review. Please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Um, sorry this chapter has taken so long to put up. I have been busy while school, and writing some more stuff on stories. (These stories are a few fanfics that might be posted and one that is of my own design that no one will find out what it is.) And my Birthday. I'm now 13! Yay for me! I have a boyfriend, (do not ask) and he is sooooooo cute! Well that's not the point. Here's the story.

Angela had been riding for a few weeks when she finally got to London. Her clothes were ragged and torn but still covered the most important parts. She wore a pair of black pants and one blue shirt though the shirt looked anything but blue. The midnight blue cloak covered most of her as she rode into London. She rode down the streets getting very odd looks from the very few people walking down the streets on the cloudy, dreary Sunday. As she neared the Borders (A.N. hey I have to give some name to the bookstore. See Harry Potter #1) and some record store, she noticed in between them a pub. That no one else was able to see. She gave a thought of it, but then swung off Sky and lead Sky into the pub.

Tom was cleaning some of the bar's cups when a grimy looking girl came in. Tom wasn't surprised at the girl, he had had weirder people come in, what he was surprised at was the horse that the girl was leading. The horse then nuzzled the girl's shoulder and she whispered something to her. The girl then looked up and asked, "Is there a bathroom I can get, um, cleaned up in?" The girl smiled sheepishly at the last part. "Yes we have showers and restrooms. Just go to your left and take the fifth door on your right." "Thank you, do you have a place where I can keep my horse, her name is Sky." "Certainly, I take her there my self." After the girl walked down the hallway and he took the horse down to the stables he realized that he didn't get her name.

Angela had stepped into the shower after she clean her clothes with a quick wave of the hand and a muttered spell. Angela turned the water as hot has she could stand. She let the hot water pound over her relaxing her muscles and letting all the tensions flow down the drain. Angela knew that she hadn't told the bartender her name for she couldn't. She needed a new name, something that no one would suspect. Angela stood there thinking as she washed her hair for the third time finally getting all the grime out of it. Then as she started to put conditioner in her hair, it hit her. Chloe. That would be her new name. But the last name would have to sound American like she did. The newly named Chloe thought for a few more minutes as she lathered herself and after a few more contemplation of different last names Chloe decided on Smith. "Chloe Smith," she thought, "not bad, not bad at all." Chloe got out of the shower and started to dry herself off. She got her newly clean clothes off the rack and slipped them on. "It felt so good to be clean." Chloe thought, as she made sure she had everything still in her bag. Then she walked out the door back into the hallway.

So? What do you think? Now before you press that little review button I would like to go over the chapter.

Angela comes to London

Angela decides to change her name

Angela is now Chloe Smith

There, now you know what happed, also, the name Chloe Smith is from a story of mine. If you would like to use her please contact me and I will give you everything about her but you must give me credit! Please review!


End file.
